Flicker
by violentyetawesome
Summary: "The reason why I didn't kill you was because you said something that...shocked me. You said, 'I don't think I mind getting killed by an angel.' And from there, it all went downhill." Continuation of 'Angels With Knives' one shot. XionxRoxas
1. Prologue

_**Flicker**_

_Prologue _

_Do or Die_

* * *

"_I don't think I mind getting killed by an angel."_

Xion blinked.

This was new. What was she supposed to do now? Kill him anyway? Pretend to, and risk getting caught? Soon, they would notice that she was taking longer than expected, and send someone after her.

Roxas smirked. "What? Hot Ninja girl got nothing to say?" He picked up one of her knives. "These are dangerous, you know. Girls shouldn't go waving things like knives around."

"Shut up!" Xion hissed, and just like that, the killing intent was back.

She took a swipe at him, grunting as he dodged it clumsily. "You'll be sorry you did that." Pulling her mask down to her chin once again, she flipped over the target and held the knife at his throat.

"Dead or alive, they said." Xion whispered, digging the knife into his throat. Roxas tensed as he felt the sticky feeling of blood running down his neck and into his shirt.

"I don't think they'd mind you arriving dead on a silver platter. Do you?" She readied herself to make the killing blow.

"Oi, oi! Mission change, Xion!"

Xion narrowed her eyes at the figure in the doorway. "Che. What do you want, Captain? Oh, and thanks for revealing my identity."

The 'Captain' let out a happy laugh. "Is that any way to talk to your higher up, Xion? Anyway, subject is to be left alive for the time being. Who knew Xemnas had a heart, eh?"

Roxas wiggled in his seat. "I know that voice….."

Xion sighed and yanked her knife out of Roxas's throat. "Get a Band-Aid for that, ace." She instructed, smirking. She nodded to her Captain. "Let's move. Is the area cleared to go downstairs?"

The Captain let out another laugh. "Have a little faith, Xion! Course it is!" He grabbed for her wrist and yanked her out the door.

Roxas pressed a hand to the back of his neck. "What….just happened?"

"The helicopter is on the lawn. Gave the neighbors a scare!" The Captain chuckled.

"Captain."

"Yuffie's the pilot- she's actually pretty good!"

"Captain."

"Oooh, maybe we can get a bite to eat!"

"Captain!"

"I'm feeling Subway. What about you?"

"SORA!"

'Sora' jumped. "First name basis again, eh, Xion? Feels goooood, doesn't it." Xion resisted rolling her eyes. "We're here." Sora looked at the helicopter. "So it would seem." But he made no move to climb in.

"You weren't going to kill the target, where you." Xion knew it wasn't a question. "You're lucky that we had a mission change." Sora lifted his mask off his head, revealing a sun-kissed face, startling blue eyes, and spiky brown hair. Xion kept hers on, deciding that her Captain shouldn't have to see her ashamed face.

"Sorry, Captain."

Sora let out a dry laugh. "We're back to Captain, eh? For you, it's Sora."

Xion frowned underneath her mask. "I don't think that's appropriate, sir." Sora pursed his lips. "All of my closest friends call me Sora. And, you're my Vice Captain and my best friend, so it's a plus." Sora yanked Xion's mask off and ruffled her hair. "It's been way too long, Xion."

"If you're done reuniting," Yuffie called from inside. "I would LOVE if we could get this thing moving!"

Xion was proud to say that she only looked back at the target's house once.

* * *

"_The reason why people become closed off is because they don't want to be opened. But, eventually, it happens when someone stumbles across them, the people that become closed off. They find the key, and unlock something inside of the person's heart. And they keep it open."_

_-Sora Strife, Captain of 6__th__ Sector_

* * *

_A/N:_

_**Ello. *waves*. Ahh, it's out and about! I just keep having ideas! I really should finish up a story…hmmmm.**_

_**Enough of that! How'd ya like it? Pretty interesting prologue, eh? Well, I wanna explain something. This fic is the continuation of 'Angels With Knives', so go read that. If you have, than great! Thanks! Glad to see you're here. I hope I made this prologue a bit mysterious, you know, to keep you guessing, and waiting for more. This is XionxRoxas, so you don't like? Then you no read. There's gonna be other pairings, yeah, but that's the main one. I hope this will be a pretty good fic, so please stick aroundddd!**_

_**ALRIGHT! UNTIL CHAPTER 1!**_


	2. Nothing Special

_**Flicker**_

_Chapter 1_

_Nothing Special_

* * *

Roxas hated the nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

After the hot, mysterious ninja girl had left with that other guy, Roxas had done as suggested and treated his wound. He was currently peeling the bandage off to put on a new one when he thought back to her 'captain.' Xion, that was her name, right?

But that voice….it was familiar, but Roxas couldn't place a name to the other mysterious character. Roxas looked up at the bathroom mirror, smirking at his reflection. "Xion, eh….?" He whispered.

"Oh, Roxas~!" A voice sang, the sound of feet slamming against the wooden floor sounding through the hallway. Roxas grimaced. "Hello, Kairi," He reluctantly turned to face the grinning girl standing in the doorway.

Kairi had crimson hair that fell to her shoulders, which Roxas supposed went nicely with the pink outfits she always seemed to wear. Kairi wasn't exactly an _annoyance _to Roxas- she was just tiring. She had always been there, so much so that it was a bit creepy. Roxas felt as if she was attempting to be the older sister he never had nor wanted. The worst part was that she was training to be a nurse, and her already being a know it all seemed to make Kairi think that she knew what was best for Roxas. Said girl's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Staring at yourself in the mirror, hm? How vain of you, Roxy!" She giggled. Roxas let out a low growl. "Shut up. And don't call me that!" He hissed, grinding his teeth. Kairi let out another laugh, and then stopped as she noticed the bandage. "You hurt yourself?" She questioned, quickly going into nurse mode. Roxas swatted away her prodding hands. "Yes," He replied simply. Kairi narrowed her eyes.

"Did you fall while skateboarding or something?"

"No," He felt another smirk coming on. "I meet a girl today."

"Oh!" Kairi clapped her hands happily, then frowned. "What does she have to do with you getting hurt?"

Roxas shrugged. "Oh, you know. She tried to kill me. It's all good, though. She was really hot, so all's forgiven." Kairi gasped. "Why would she want to kill you?!" Roxas snorted. "It's not like my father is a billionaire or anything. No, he's just a regular cup of Joe, or whatever the saying is." He threw away the old bandage he had been clutching in his hand.

Kairi sighed. "Maybe we should move again…" Roxas felt his eyebrow twitch. "I don't even know why you live with us now. It's not like you're family or anything." He grunted, ignoring the slightly hurt expression he got. "And anyway, she wasn't alone. Some guy stopped her. She called him captain… And for some reason, I get the feeling that I knew him from somewhere." Kairi tensed. "H-How so?" She stuttered. Roxas took quick notice of this and narrowed his eyes. "This wouldn't have to do with that picture I found a few days ago, would it?" He asked. Kairi blinked. "What picture?" Roxas dug into his pockets, easily finding what he was looking for. "This picture." He held it up for her to see.

The two boys in the picture were obviously brothers, the only real difference being their hair colors, blonde and brown. They had their arms slung around each other's shoulders, and were grinning widely. The blonde one was clearly Roxas. Roxas never remembered being that happy. It must have been taken at a very young age.

Kairi covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Sora…." She whispered, but not so low that Roxas couldn't hear her. He smirked. "I think I'll go surf the web a bit. You can hang onto that for a while." He pushed past her, still smirking. She was obviously shell shocked.

He entered his room, heading straight for his computer.

Roxas' father, being such an important person as he was, had access to the country's most important files and records. It hadn't taken Roxas long to hack into his father's computer and get the needed password. Typing it in, he quickly typed into the two names.

_**Who would you like to find? **_The computer read. Roxas grinned.

_First Name: Sora_

_First Name: Xion_

He leaned back as the computer loaded. _ I do think I'll see you pretty soon, Xion. _He thought.

* * *

"Lean forward more!"

"Be aware of your surroundings!"

"Left! No, not your left, my left!"

Xion was getting tired of all the commands being directed to her. She was sure Sora was laughing at her as she continued her drills.

"Now, fake left, the pivot right! Do you not know how to pivot, girl!?"

She had to resist the urge to _pivot _the sword in her hand and chuck it at the instructor.

After Yuffie had flown them back to headquarters, Sora had escorted Xion to the training grounds where she had had to go through 5 hours of scolding and teachings. Yuffie had bounced off somewhere, speaking of waking up Leon to have brunch with her. Xion and Sora had laughed at the obvious crush Yuffie had for the tall leader.

"I do think that's enough for today, right, instructor?" Sora called, idly walking up to them on the training grounds confidently, his captain's cloak blowing behind him in the wind. The instructor sent one last glare to Xion before nodding to Sora and running off. Sora turned to Xion. "How about some lunch, eh Xion?" He suggested. "We still need to catch up." Xion smiled softly. "Alright," She replied.

"So," Sora began when they had entered the cafeteria and gotten their food. "What's been up with you in these past, what, 4 years?" He estimated, rubbing his chin. Xion nodded, finishing her forkful of salad. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I only just found out about your promotion to captain status a week or so ago!" She exclaimed, nudging him underneath the table teasingly. "And a new girl on your arm, eh?"

Sora smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, it's great, I suppose. The promotion, that is. I never really wanted it." Xion nodded. "You hate the Organization- I was really surprised to see that you had joined all those years ago. And look at you now; Captain one of the many sectors belonging to the Organization. I envy you, I must admit." She attempted a joke, to which Sora responded to with a frown.  
"The Organization," He whispered. "It used to be just a band of 13, but now the numbers have grown, and they lost count of the sectors. We're assassins, could blooded lap dogs that do what our master tells us to do. We are forced to cut all ties with our loved ones, and if the slightest hint of betrayal is hinted at, it's off with our heads!" Sora narrowed his eyes. "It's true- I hate how the Organization operates, but that won't change my goal."

Xion raised a brow. "And what is that goal?"

Sora smirked. "Why, to be at the very top of the food chain, Xi. I'll kill Xemnas and take over as the Chief in the Organization. Just you wait and see."

* * *

**Gah, only like, 1,200 words! Oh well. **

**Sorry for not updating. Didn't really remember this story…..but I read the reviews again and I was all, whoa! People actually read this! Shock and gasp! Was it as good as excepted? Confusing? Eh, whatever. Bye~**


End file.
